


Stick to the Plan

by orphan_account



Category: Leverage, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Competition, Corey is a badass, Flashbacks, Funny, Liam is a good alpha, Liam is kinda mad at his pack, Missions, Other, POV Multiple, Storytelling, The puppy pack has to steal a dagger, but they don't work as a team, magical daggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So... first Nolan had the dagger... but then Theo had it. But neither of them actually got to keep it because Mason had it! ...or did he?Which one of them actually stole the dagger?!





	Stick to the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I basically turned an episode of leverage into a puppy pack mission so none of this is really mine. I just kinda mashed it all together cause I thought it would be interesting and funny, there is a twist at the end that is totally mine though
> 
> enjoy

Liam walked into the bar where he found his pack arguing. Nolan, Theo, and Mason were arguing over each other about something while Corey just sat and watched the television quietly and drank a glass of wine.

“No!” Mason argued. “I stole it! I beat both of you! That’s all that matters!”

“No, it’s not!” Theo retorted. “Because none of us-”

“I stole it first,” Nolan hissed.

“Whoa. Whoa. What’s going on here guys?” Liam’s voice boomed over the rest of theirs. They all went silent just proving who was the alpha.

“It’s the dagger,” Theo announced to his alpha. He was the first one to speak, always the first to speak to the alpha because he was his partner. “It’s been stolen.”

Liam sighed and sat down at the table. He looked over at the bartender across the room and waved. “Excuse me. We’re closing up this tab.” He looked at Theo and pursed his lips. “Did you steal it?”

“Yes-”

“I stole it,” Nolan interrupted.

“No, I stole it after you guys-”

“Wait…” Liam said putting his hands up. “You mean to tell me that all three of you disobeyed my orders to wait to steal the dagger until we could come up with a replacement?”

“Yes!” They all shouted.

Liam facepalmed and looked at Theo desperately. “Why?”

“Because you know how powerful it is, Liam,” Theo said. “If it got into the wrong hands and we let it happen, who’s fault would it be?”

“So all three of you were at the museum tonight?” Liam asked.

“Yes,” they said.

“And the dagger has been reported stolen?”

“Yeah.”

“Then which one of you stole it?”

“I did!” Nolan said. “And I had it all planned out and everything! I had, not one, but two separate identities!”

**Nolan’s POV**

_First, I was a Duke of Barrington-Highworth. I donated a bunch of art to the museum._

“Wait. Where’d you get the art?” Liam asked.

Mason scoffed. “Dude, Derek totally helped you. It was Derek, wasn’t it?”

“My lips are sealed,” Nolan said.

_I made quite an entrance._

_“He’s here, everyone! The Duke is here!” The man greeted me with a bow and shook my hand. “Thank you so much for donating the art, Duke Alexander.”_

_“Oh you’re too kind, Mr. G,” I said in a British accent. “But it’s nothing compared to the magnificent beauty of your dagger.”_

_This was when the head of security decided to show up. Mr. G walked away with the head of security giving me a chance to look for someone. I took a glass of champagne and squirted the substance that Derek had given to me in it. “Excuse me, could you give this drink to the minister?” The minister from Zimbabwe was very allergic to shrimp._

_I was about to witness the minister go down when a bumbling doctor bumped into me. “Oh. Excuse me, sir. I didn’t get any on your dress, did I?” the Dr. asked brushing at his jacket. “I’m so sorry. Dr. Paxton,” he said offering a hand._

_Dr. Paxton wasn’t really a doctor though. I knew he wasn’t. “What’s your Ph.D. in, Doctor?”_

_Dr. Paxton was very flirtatious though and he had a very good Texan accent. “I’m a surgeon, actually. I fundraise for the museum. After a long day of saving lives, I like too…” He totally checked me out. “...I like to appreciate beauty.”_

_Dr. Paxton was no doctor. Dr. Paxton was Theo pretending to be a doctor and get to the dagger before me. Which I couldn’t let happen! I was in the middle of proving my worth and how talented I can be!_

_I bit my cheek, ready to take it up a notch or two. “How very forward of you,” I grit out through my teeth all while maintaining my accent cleverly. Then the lights flickered._

_“What was that?” Dr. Paxton asked._

_“Power surge.”_

_“Help! Somebody help! He’s choking!” And there was my chance to ditch Theo and get the dagger myself! So we both hurried over to the floor and found the african minister choking on the floor._

_“Oh dear,” I said sniffing one of the appetizers that the minister had just been seen eating. “There’s shrimp in these. Are you allergic to shrimp?”_

_“I’m allergic to shrimp,” he replied._

_“He’s a doctor!” he said pointing to Theo. “He’ll help him.”_

_“Don’t worry. Step back, folks. I’m a doctor. I will save this man’s life.”_

_So I took my chance and got out of there and changed into my other identity. I was a Dr. working for the museum. The head of security came in. “Mr. Campbell. I did not expect to see you here so early.”_

_“There’s been a medical emergency,” he told her. “We have to close the gallery and ship everything out right now.” Apparently, he started to recognize me before he abruptly dismissed himself. So I quickly changed the shipping information to ship to Duke Alexander and got out of there._

_I overheard Campbell talking to one of the guards, telling them to find the Duke and the Dr. I was impersonating. They were on to me but I got out of there before they found me._

...

“Brilliant, isn’t it?” Nolan said pridefully.

“You shipped the dagger to yourself?” Mason asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. I thought of it all on my own,” Nolan bragged. “See? I am capable of doing something clever! See first, all the items are scanned and then placed in the right crates to be shipped out. I put a custom tag on the dagger’s information. The museum stole the dagger for me!”

“Ok…” Liam said. “Maybe it was a good plan but… you don’t have the dagger do you?”

Nolan sighed and shoulder’s slumped. “When I opened the crate, it was empty. But I did steal the dagger! … I just lost it.”

“I can explain that,” Theo said raising a hand and making Nolan completely slouch.

**Theo’s POV**

_Dr. Paxton was real for your information. I just stole his clothes and locked him in his trunk. The exhibit was closing and I knew the weakest point in the delivery was going to be when the objects were transferred to the shipment vehicles. Which would’ve been a piece of cake if it weren’t for Duke Alexander over here?_

_“Allo. Allo. What’s all this then?”_

“Whoa. Whoa. What it that?” Nolan interrupted Theo.

“Your accent.”

“That’s horrible!”

“You’re accent is horrible.”

_The lights flickered. “What was that?” I asked._

_“You saw that too?” asked the Duke in his now apparently Australian accent. “Lucky. I thought I was passing out.”_

_Next thing I remember, the African minister wasn’t feeling well and was choking and then the Duke had to go and mention that I was a doctor! Which I’m not by the way! You totally could’ve gotten me busted by the way!_

  
_Oh, and the African minister? Mason! It was Mason! I thought he was actually choking. How am I supposed to know if he’s actually allergic to shrimp? So I thought I was actually going to have to save him. I had a knife out and everything then…_

_“Pills!” Mason said handing a silver tin to me. I panicked and shoved a pill in his mouth and took him to a private first aid room where I left him so I could finish my job._

_I was walking by the shipment room and heard Nolan talking to Campbell. There was a guard coming so I knocked him out and stole his uniform. Then I ran into Campbell again, asking me about some weird doctor with funny hair - Nolan. I played my role as a guard before I switched costumes again and this time headed security for shipment._

_I pounded on the crate. “This one goes in my truck.” I had the crate that was being shipped the Duke in my truck._

…

“You stole it from me!” Nolan accused. “You stole my mail!”

“That’s not a crime!” Theo argued. “...is it?”

They all gave Theo a look.

“Oh… well, whatever gets the job done-”

“But you didn’t get the job done, did you?” Liam asked.

Theo sighed and blushed. “There was a coffee mug in the shipment.”

“First Nolan had it. Then Theo had it. Or did either of you ever really have it? What about Mason?”

Liam sighed. “Mason, what did you do?”

**Mason’s POV**

_OK. So I’ve been working on my computer skills recently and… well, I knew that we needed to get the dagger to put it somewhere safe but there was also this really high tech security system at the gallery that I wanted to beat so I… pretended to be an African minister to get in._

_I had was able to use my phone to tell my computer to launch an attack on the server’s firewall. But I had to get into the building a little further in order to access the mainframe. I saw the Duke and Dr. Paxton across the room. I knew they were up to something. I didn’t realize they weren’t working together though._

_So I kinda… choked when I realized they might be and that I wasn’t going to get to the dagger first. So… yeah. That’s what that was. I was just joking on a quiche, not dying. But Nolan. Ha! “Ach. There’s shrimp in this! He’s dying!”_

“Ugh! Now I sound like one of those dwarves from Lord of the Rings!”

_And then Theo whips out this big ass knife and tells me not to worry! Like what the hell?! I see you holding a knife to my throat! I’m gonna worry!_

_“Wait. No,” I said. “My pills, my pills, pills!” I pulled out my tin of breath mints._

_Then Theo took me to some weird medical room and laid me on the medical examination table. “You good, pal?”_

_“Yeah,” I said. I could totally see the worry in Theo’s eyes. Like he didn’t want me to die. “Thanks, man.” I always knew you were a sap._

_“Do you smell peppermint?” he asked._

_Haha. “No. What?”_

_“It’s a very distinctive smell,” Theo said and then whipped out that big ass knife again! “I’m gonna go sharpen my knife…” Theo looked up at me and his eyes, his mother freaking eyes glowed. “Maybe walk around in the dark… don’t leave.”_

_I knew something was up, man! I had to beat Theo and Nolan to it! I had to beat them._

_So once he was gone, I hacked the manframe and had the final destiation for the dagger set to be stored in the vault, right there at the museum. Then I just needed to wait until they were done with inventory to go catch my dagger._

_And while I was in the middle of unlocking the vault, Cambell showed up and was like “What are you doing?”_

_“Patrolling, sir,” I said of course but then this guard fell out of this janitor’s closet half naked and he started freaking out so I shoved them both in the closet and locked them in there so I could go get the dagger._

_…_

Mason smiled and pointed at Nolan. “I beat you.” Then at Theo. “And I beat you! That’s all the matters. Whoa!”

“Why does nothing else matter?” Liam asked.

“It… doesn’t,” Mason stuttered.

“Mason… what doesn’t matter?” Liam asked again.

Mason sighed. “The vault was empty…”

“Ha!” Nolan shouted.

“I knew it,” Theo muttered.

“OK,” Liam said. “This is just great. Nolan doesn’t have the dagger. Theo doesn’t have the dagger. Mason doesn’t have the dagger. But it’s still pronounced stolen! Who has the dagger?!”

The three thieves looked at each other and back at their alpha apologetically. They’d lost the dagger. Someone else more powerful had gotten their hands on it. Unless…

Liam looked at Corey. “How did you do it, Corey?”

Corey sighed and pulled the dagger out of his jacket and set it on the table. “Well, if these guys hadn’t gone and made it so complicated, I could’ve done it really easily.”

**Corey’s POV**

_I don’t know if you guys forgot but I can turn invisible so that’s kinda what I did to get into the event and then I stuck around while they did inventory. I was the one who stuck the mug in the crate and I was the one who took the dagger._

…

…

Liam sighed and looked at the rest of the pack. “Right. Easy. Simple. Exactly how it was supposed to go,” Liam grit through his teeth. “And if you guys had just listened to me and let Corey do the stealing, we wouldn’t have to worry about the three of you being suspects. But now, all three of you are criminals and you’re not even good criminals!”

“Well, if you had told us about your plan then-” Mason started.

“I see my mistake!” Liam said. “And I won’t make it again. Let’s just…” Liam sighed. “I hope this has reminded all of us why we don’t work alone. OK? We work as a pack. Not as a bunch of lone wolves trying to compete for a dangerous artifact!”

Liam grabbed the dagger and stood up. “Corey is planting a fake in one of the shipment trucks tonight. Theo, you’re driving. Mason, you’re our eyes in the sky. Nolan… can you be a drunk homeless guy?”

Nolan perked up. “Yes.”

“Good. Cause you need to jump out in front of a truck.”

“Wait. I didn’t-”

“Corey will put the dagger in the truck while the driver is distracted,” Liam said already heading out the door while his pack stared at him in disbelief. “Come on, guys. We have a job to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and that it made sense at least cause it was kinda confusing to write haha


End file.
